sagn_og_eventyrfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Skabelsesberetningen (Græsk mytologi)
Kaos er begyndelsen. Kaos kommer før himlen og jorden. Kaos er ikke en gud - det er ingenting. Kaos er kun mørke, Erebos, og derfra bliver natten, Nyx, skabt. De dødes sjæle skal først igennem mørket før de kommer til de dødes land, Hades. Når Erebos og Nyx bliver ført sammen, er resultatet den skabende kraft, Eros. Derfor er Kaos ligesom Gaia uendelig frugtbar. Gaia er den første gudinde. Hun er selve jorden, over hende er Nyx og under hende Erebos. Af deres kraft bliver lyset, dagen, og Æteren skabt. Dagen er altså skabt af natten og lyset af mørket. Mørket og natten står for alt negativt. Med det følger søvn, drømme, forargelse, strid, bedrag og sladder. Gaia føder alle de første guder, og er således moder til hele verdenen. Hun føder først Uranos, selve himmelen. Med ham får hun titanerne, de hundredarmede og kykloperne. De to sidste spærrer Uranos inde i Tartaros. Titanerne skræmmer ham, og derfor bliver de skjult dybt inde i Gaia`s indre. Titanerne er gudernes svar på den menige arbejder. De har alle vigtige funktioner i den antikke verden. De er også oprørske, hvilket deres fader får at føle. Gaia er ikke gift med Uranos. Hun har ingen interesse i ægteskab. Det eneste der interesserer hende er hendes børn. Hun tager næsten altid oprørenes parti, også selvom oprøret er mod hendes nærmeste familie. Således tager hun først parti med titanen Kronos i hans kamp mod sin far Uranos. Derefter tager hun parti for Zeus i hans kamp mod faderen Kronos. Til sidst tager hun igen titanernes, og dermed Kronos´ parti i kampen mod Zeus` nye styre. Titanerne er oprørske. De vil ikke leve under deres faders styre, og er alt andet end tilfredse med at være lukket inde i jorden, langt fra lyset. Anført af den yngste søn Kronos, gør titanerne oprør mod Uranos. De allierer sig med kykloperne, der er dygtige smede, og får dem til at smede en segl. Titanerne lægger sig i baghold og overmander faderen. Kronos kastrerer faderen med kyklopernes segl, og smider den afhuggede lem i havet. Af blodet der drypper på jorden opstår erinyerne ( skæbnegudinderne ), og af sæden Afrodite. Til sidst dræber de Uranos. Han dør dog kun som hersker, men lever videre som gud. I sin sidste stund spår Uranos, at det som overgik ham, også vil overgå Kronos når han kommer til magten. Efter at Uranos er faldet, er Kronos den nye hersker. Men han er ikke en bedre hersker end sin far. Han gifter sig med sin søster Rhea, og sammen får de seks børn der bliver kaldt kroniderne. De fem første: Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades og Poseidon sluger han, da han husker på faderens spådom. Uranos forudsagde at Kronos skulle blive væltet af en af sine børn. Det sjette barn, Zeus, får han aldrig fat i. Rhea svøber klæde om en sten, så den ligner et spædbarn, og giver den til Kronos. Derefter flygter hun til Kreta, hvor hun ubemærket føder Zeus. Zeus vokser op, og som voksen giver han Kronos et brækmiddel, så han brækker alle kroniderne op igen. De indleder en kamp mod titanerne. Zeus henter de hundredarmede og kykloperne op fra Tartaros dyb, hvor Kronos igen har spærret dem inde. Kykloperne giver ham som tak hans legendariske lynkile. De hundredarmede giver ambrosia og nektar til kroniderne. Kroniderne vinder kampen, og Zeus kaster titanerne ned i Tartaros. Han sætter derefter de hundredarmede og kykloperne til at vogte over dem. Zeus og hans søskende er nu verdenens herskere, og de tager plads på Olympen. Gaia er ikke tilfreds med de nye herskere, og indleder derfor en kamp mod dem. Hun skaber derfor Tyfon. Tyfon er det største barn selv Gaia har født. Han er højere end de største bjerge, og hans hoved rører ved stjernerne. Tyfon går hurtigt i kamp mod de olympiske guder. Han kan spy kæmpeflammer fra gabet, og fra kroppen vokser hundredevis af slanger, og kroppen har tusindvis af vinger. Zeus fælder ham med sine lyn, og tror da at han kan gøre det af med ham i nærkamp. Men Tyfon skærer Zeus` knæhaser af, og gemmer dem i en hule. Zeus får nu hjælp fra moirerne der lokker Tyfon til at spise en urt de påstår vil give ham styrken tilbage. Urten hedder Kun-en-dag, og Tyfon er dum nok til at spise den. Dette betyder at han nu kun har en dag tilbage at leve i. Da er hans skæbne besejlet, og Zeus jager ham hele verden rundt, indtil han døde på Sicilien. Der begraver Zeus ham under Ætna. Vulkanen sender endnu de lyn tilbage som Zeus fældede Tyfon med. Gaia er utrættelig i sin kamp mod Zeus. Hun føder Giganterne, der er enorme, menneskelignende skabninger, med slanger istedet for ben. De prøver at bekæmpe de olympiske guder ved at smide klipper og egetræer i flammer mod olympen. Imens dette står på, leder de også efter livets urt. Det er den urt der giver udødelighed. Zeus prøver at forhindre dette ved at standse Helios og hans solvogn. Men giganterne fortsætter bare med at lede i mørket. Zeus og hans søskende kan ikke slå giganterne alene. De har fået at vide igennem en spådom, at de skal have hjælp af en dødelig før de kunne sejre. Den dødelige der hjælper dem er Herakles. Han vil hellere end gerne hjælpe, og han dræber egenhændigt den eneste af giganterne der er udødelig, Alkyoneus. Alkyoneus er dog kun udødelig på sit fødested på Pallene. Herakles gør det af med ham ved at smide ham i Det ægæiske Hav. Resten af giganterne er da prisgivet. }} Kilder Kategori:Myte Kategori:Græsk mytologi